


A Note of Condolence

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Embedded Images, Epistolary, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I scarce know what words to give you on the occasion of the death of your brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Note of Condolence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP Prompt #18: [Handwritten](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1577040.html) "And with this pen, I thee wed/From my heart to your distress". Font used for ACD Watson's handwriting is [Black Jack](https://www.fontsquirrel.com/fonts/BlackJack). Click images for larger, I've tried to put in alt-text for the graphics, but ~~I'm not sure if it worked~~ AO3 apparently doesn't do that.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/4000764/4000764_original.jpg)

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/caffienekitty/11224213/4000493/4000493_original.jpg)

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
